


Ramblings of a madwoman

by Sweet_Voice_of_Yala



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Rift World Series - Ephemeral Rift
Genre: Crossover, Diary/Journal, Ephemeral Rift, Gen, Loss of Memory, Mentions of Violence, Rift World - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Voice_of_Yala/pseuds/Sweet_Voice_of_Yala
Summary: Journal found in the “office” of Autohaven Wreckers. Notes were scribbled on the back of various papers (bills, receipts, inventory lists) that were numbered consecutively but do not show a date.Some sentences are hard to make out as if written in great haste and a few passages vary in color and width, suggesting the use of several different writing tools.
Kudos: 8
Collections: Kira Townshend





	Ramblings of a madwoman

**Author's Note:**

> Caution! Crossover Alert!  
> This fanfic takes place in the Rift World Universe, created by YouTuber Ephemeral Rift (ASMRtist and amazing storyteller) [EphemeralRift.com/](https://ephemeralrift.com/)  
> but also in the Dead by Daylight universe created by Behaviour Interactive [Dead By Daylight](https://deadbydaylight.com/en)  
> The OC and the story are mine, everything else belongs to them.
> 
> Additional info for my fellow riftwalkers: Kira suffers from rift shock, a temporary memory loss caused by travelling through an unstable rift.
> 
> Once again my thanks goes to the ever patient and helpful koboldblue for answering a million questions about the English language (I'm not a native speaker, so please be gentle with me.)  
> All the remaining mistakes are mine, corrections are very welcome.
> 
> Also, I'm new here, please let me know if I made a mistake (category, warnings etc). Thanks :)

Whoever reads this: Be warned. Unlike Mr. Baker’s journals my writings will not be useful in any way, these are just my thoughts.  
Also, I’m a madwoman. I wonder about things a sane person wouldn’t even think of, so keep this in mind if you want to continue reading.

My name is Kira, I’m 23 and I have absolutely no idea where I come from.  
The last thing I remember is light, strange sounds and a dark-skinned woman yelling at me to _come with her, Goddammit!_  
Also, I seem to be connected to someone or something by a red string. It is tied to my heart apparently (I tried to tear it off, that’s how I know).  
Nobody else can see it, neither survivors nor killers.

So yes, I’m the new survivor. And a complete failure. The others have to unhook or heal me repeatedly and my repair skills are best described as ‘pathetic’.  
The killers on the other hand must think I’m a gift from heaven. Except for the Doctor, that is. I have little difficulty perceiving his illusions and I’m able to snap out of his madness fairly quickly.

It goes without saying that I try my best to be at least a little bit useful but there’s not much one can do while hanging on a hook. I took to observing the surroundings, not only to warn the others but also as a distraction from the pain.  
Of course I didn’t see anything special at first (“Well, look at that, the crows indeed show the killers where we are.”) but later noticed things that were off (“Hmmm, they hardly react to Jake, I have to ask him why.”)  
After a while I found myself taking a closer look at the killers (“Uh, the Hillbilly’s ribs are showing...”) and (of course) making assumptions about them (“The Doctor must be very dedicated to whatever he was doing research on, otherwise he wouldn’t have experimented on himself.” / “The Huntress must have had children once. Her mask looks like a toy and her singing reminds me of a lullaby.”)

Watching the killers brings about strange realizations at times:  
Laurie said the “suburb” is where the Shape tried to kill her repeatedly and according to Quentin, the “school” is the Nightmare’s realm.  
I have since noticed that some killers move with more ease in a certain area. The Wraith belongs to the wrecking yard apparently and the Hillbilly’s... place? home? is Coldwind Farm (I found an old wooden sign stating that name in one of the buildings).

Would you be surprised if I told you that I tried to figure out what the killers did before they arrived here and why? No? I thought as much.  
I’m pretty sure the Nurse suffocated her patients, that thing covering her head is most certainly a pillowcase.  
Was she abused or exploited and saw no other way out? It looks a lot like someone is dragging her along when she floats and her moaning... I thought it was pain at first but now I’m convinced that she’s deadly exhausted.  
By the way, did you notice she always caresses us before killing us? Does she mistake us for patients that have to be released from their “sufferings”? 

Apart from all that, there’s something else I have been wondering about for a long time:  
I like Claudette, Dwight and Bill ( _that name though…_ ) and they seem to genuinely care for me. The others more or less tolerate me, except for David who outright hates me and I have no idea why. But that won’t deter us from helping one another in the trials.  
Do the killers help each other as well? Do they even know about the others?  
Ah well, most of them enjoy killing way too much (the Nightmare, the Hag, the Doctor, the Clown... oh, and the Cannibal is so trigger-happy he’s hardly able to control his chainsaw), they probably have no desire to help anyone.  
But what about the Nurse? The Wraith? The Spirit? They do not seem to enjoy themselves all too much.

It was in fact these killers that made me wonder if the Entity hurts them too. Trapper is unfazed when stepping into his bear traps (It may be his boots of course, they are rather sturdy but I don’t really think so), the pallets on the other hand make him groan. Hell, even the Shape groans when hit by one. And what about those metal things protruding from his arm and shoulder? Did the Entity put them there as a kind of punishment?  
That would at least explain why some of them won’t leave us alone after hooking us, even if the gates are being opened or another survivor appears nearby. I suppose it’s better to have at least one sacrifice to appease the Entity and not run the risk of losing it by chasing after another “victim”.  
Also, the killers will stand completely still at times even if they are taunted or hit. Is this yet another cruelty? To make it more difficult to catch us perhaps?  
I touched the face of the Wraith (strangely enough, it reminded me of tree bark) and even managed to touch the Shape’s hand when they were in that state. 

I must admit that the Shape confuses me the most:  
The Entity constantly dangles Laurie like a carrot in front of him but he can’t kill her for good because it will bring her back every time.  
That must be immensely frustrating even for someone like him, right? Why does he put up with it nonetheless? I very much doubt that the Entity scared him into obedience, does it reward him? But how? It can’t be the...pleasure or the satisfaction of killing his sister as he pretty much always has to hook her.  
Does he understand that the Entity made him its (admittedly way more dangerous) version of a trained circus monkey?

If you are wondering about “your” killers already the next logical step is to verity your theories, right? Which would require communicating with them, wouldn’t it?  
I mean, what’s the worst that could happen? That they’d try to kill me?  
In hindsight, choosing the Hillbilly probably wasn’t my best idea.  
But it could have worked if I hadn’t been so impulsive. Instead of asking his name or the like, I blurted out: “Why are you so thin?”  
Well, his answer was quick and immediate, he threw me on the ground and beat me to a pulp with his hammer.  
But, as strange as that sounds, (remember, I’m a madwoman), this is not the reason I jump awake every so often. No, that’s because of the screams. Even in my sleep I hear his cries of rage and… anguish? 

Wherever I came from, I brought some things with me, a strange stone on a leather string, a sewing kit, a pair of scissors and a pocket knife.  
I have no idea what I wanted to do with them… _(Cut the red string maybe?)_  
When I’m summoned to a trial I always leave my stuff at the campfire ( _except for the stone, I must NEVER let go of the stone!_ ) and the others poke fun at me for doing so.  
What they don’t know is that I hope the Entity will let them have these items when I’m gone.  
I don’t think it will keep me around for much longer, I can feel its displeasure whenever it takes me off the hooks.  
Now, if it indeed craves pain and suffering, I’m hardly a treat. I’m almost always the first to die and do not pose much of a challenge for the killers. 

Anyway, thanks for reading my ramblings, whoever you are. I hope that you got something out of it, even if it’s just having a giggle over the crazy thoughts of another survivor.  
And if you happen to be Claudette, Dwight or Bill: Thank you so much for helping me and putting up with my incompetence. You made this hell a bearable place. I’m so very sorry for making it even more difficult.  
To all of you: Stay strong and continue helping each other. That’s the only way to survive.  
I wish you all the best.

Journal of Kira Townshend, Madwoman


End file.
